


Red Room Mayhem

by mariehamlett



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Dark Web, How Do I Tag, M/M, Nightangel, Red Room
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-18 02:25:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17572538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariehamlett/pseuds/mariehamlett
Summary: (Set in the 21st century)Kurt Wagner becomes deeply interested in the internet, especially the Dark Web, after coming to Xavier's school. After having grown up in a freak-show and circus, there wasn't much that effected him. One night however, as he lay in his bed in complete darkness, a strange link pops up with the caption "Proceed with Cation. Justice for Mutants." What he saw next he would never forget. It brought a strange smile to the boy's face to see someone he looked up to, an angel one might say, ask the audience what he was to do with the people in front of him. Chuckling, Kurt began to type.





	1. Welcome to the Dark Web

Peter Maximoff found it amusing that a certain German had hardly even used the internet before, let alone went deep into its depths. The two of them sat on Peter's bed as the speedster loaded up Tor and his other various, downloaded items to leave them completely hidden and anonymous. Kurt Wagner sat intrigued and scooted closer to the laptop unintentionally, trying to understand all that was happening.  
"There's the surface web," Peter explained, waiting for the sketchy websites to load. "That's Google, Wikipedia, YouTube, etc. Then there's the Deep Web that holds 90% of the internet's data. Those are like, government secrets and personal health records, things like that. Then there's the Dark Web."  
"And that's where we're going?" Kurt asked, unsure about all of this.  
"We're here," Maximoff loudly chewed his gum as he clicked on several links he must had already memorized. "You said you liked the gruesome stuff, yeah?" Kurt nodded, eyes glued to the screen as he read the words "Watch People Die" in big letters as links upon links popped up with captions such as, "Man walks in front of a bus in Taiwan" or "Armed Robbery in a McDonalds". Peter looked over at Kurt, interested in how the German was taking the information, and to his surprise and relief, it was rather well. Kurt moved the mouse over to "23 year-old-woman commits suicide" and clicks on the link, which takes them to a black screen which within 3-4 seconds, a video pops up. Clicking the play button rather hastily, Kurt watched in twisted awe as the shaky recording, most likely filmed from a by-standard as the woman from the caption climbed up on the ledge of a bridge, then jumped.  
Peter was surprised at how emotionless Kurt seemed as he clicked out of the link and scrolled to find another one, this one being "ISIS executions". He said nothing though, since it was him who suggested this to him. Twenty minutes or so had passed and the two boys continued to sit in silence as they watched video after video of people dying. It wasn't until after Kurt sighed and stretched was when Peter realized how much time had passed.  
"Ready for something else?" Peter asked, and all Kurt did was nod and say, "Yes, please."  
After a bit of link-clicking and hardcore searching, Peter found one of the many cannibalistic websites that went into detail of how to make a gourmet dish out of a human carcass. Kurt huffed and scrolled through quickly and asked, "What is... basil?" To which Peter answered 'it's an herb'. The next ten minutes or so Peter let Kurt take control and told him which links to click and which not to click, and even taught the boy how to decode messages and codes that led to further links.   
"Can we continue this tomorrow? It's getting late," Kurt gave an apologetic smile and uncharacteristically scooted away from the laptop. Maybe it was all the videos getting to him, Peter thought.  
"Yeah, of course," he smiled and closed the browsers. "I'll see you at breakfast?" Kurt nodded and bamfed off to his room, immediately going towards his own laptop that Xavier had provided for him for 'school purposes'. He downloaded all the correct browsers that Peter had told him to do before even thinking about going on the Dark Web, and once that was done, Kurt eagerly began browsing. He found similar, if not the same websites he and Peter had previously gone to and quickly left them, becoming bored. The only time Kurt truly grimaced was when he heard from the floor above him the sound of familiar bed slamming against the wall. "Brutto," he whispered in his native tongue as he turned his attention back to his screen.  
Adjusting himself in bed, he shifted under the covers, and rubbed his eyes, knowing it would be time to put his laptop aside and call it a night. Kurt decided to click on one last, final link. Taking a rather long time to load, the words formed "Justice for Mutants" in not only English but in several other languages as well (Spanish, French, German, Dutch, Chinese, Japanese, Korean, and Lao from what the boy could make out). Intrigued, he scrolled down further to see a group chat where servers were posting pictures and descriptions with each said photo. Most of these photos were of white, probably American, men, with the description of "He's racist against mutants. His address is ________". Kurt began to realize this was some sort of Kira-cleansing website where people post photos of people they want exterminated, and the admin of the website would oblige. It was interesting, though, as he continued to scroll down. The admin was actually responding and choosing which 'candidates' (he called them) were perfect for the 'next one'. The admin's name, Kurt noticed, was AngelofDeath, which made him outwardly smile and tilt his head.   
"It's impossible, Kurt," he whispered to himself as he thought of his ever growing crush. Sure, Angel was harsh. And rude. And loud. And inconsiderate- but so what? He had every right to be at Kurt. Kurt imagined Warren scrolling through his own laptop and picking out which 'sons of bitches' he would take out next.   
One comment though, made by AngelofDeath caught his eye. "February 7 RR. I will select 8 candidates. Be there to see if yours was chosen." RR? What in the world was that? Kurt continued to scroll as more and more people were posting photos and descriptions before his very eyes.  
"Goodnight, Angel," Kurt whispered allowed, reaching to shut his laptop when suddenly the screen turned black, then flickered lines of static across his screen.   
"Ach, scheisse," he said louder, attempting the click the X at the top of his screen with no luck. A dark room appeared on his screen, with what appeared to be a man, dressed in all black sitting in front of him. Kurt's heart nearly leaped out of his chest when a modified voice said over the laptop's speakers "talk". Slowly reaching for the keys on the keyboard, Kurt wearily looked back up at the man, whose facial features were indistinguishable due to the darkness.   
"Not the keyboard. Talk to me," he said, the modification on his voice made it deep, but it was still as if the man found his confusion humorous.  
"Hallo," Kurt whispered, unsure if this was really happening. Peter had warned him about this and if he knew what was happening right now- Kurt thought it best not to think what would happen.  
"You're German?"  
"I am," Kurt replied, grabbing the covers and pulling them closer to his body, suddenly feeling very cold. His screen suddenly glitched and once it came to, again, he could see his face in the left hand corner of the screen, as if it was facetime. He realized that he didn't have his brightness up very high, and his lights weren't on either, so Kurt doubted that even the man could see him very well.  
"What's your name?" The man asked, menacingly.  
"Isn't the Dark Web supposed to be anonymous?" He asked innocently, and regretted saying it as soon as it left his mouth. The man chuckled.  
"If you know how to go about it correctly, Kurt Wagner." Kurt's heart stopped in fear. "I already have your location and all your personal info, which, may I add, isn't much."  
"You may," Kurt replied, not knowing what else to say. The strange man seemed to lean back in his chair and relax a bit.  
"It's people like you that make my job fun, Kurt."  
"Glad I could be of some service," Wagner let out a pitiful laugh, knowing that nobody would believe him if he ever retold this story. "May I ask who you are?"  
"No," he gave in a short answer. Kurt paused.  
"May I ask anyways?" There was a small pause when suddenly the man let out a sigh.  
"My admin name is AngelofDeath. I saw you on my website and I became intrigued. Not many first time users stumble there way onto my website on accident." Kurt apologized. "There's nothing to be sorry about, I suppose. You might be sorry for yourself soon, though," the man meant that in a sense as Kurt was in some deep shit now that he knew where he was and where he lived, but Kurt took it differently.  
"I know.. Peter is going to kill me," Kurt paused, then gasped. "Der Professor! Mein Gott I am in trouble. Please Herr Engel, he can't know this has happened! You don't understand- where I live, I can't be kicked out. It's the only place safe for people like me!"  
There was a longer silence and the man adjusted in his chair.  
"I know, Kurt," he said quietly. There was no threat, or malice, or evil intent behind those words. He simply stated that he knew the situation Kurt was in, and from his tone of voice, it was as if he almost empathized.  
"Have a good night, Kurt. Stay off of the Dark Web for the night. I'll know."  
Kurt nodded and whispered an 'okay' before his computer shut down on its own. Sighing and laying down, Kurt looked up at his ceiling. What just happened? Does he have a virus on his laptop now? He certainly hoped not. He also hoped that that man too, had a good night. Reaching up and closing the computer, Kurt put it on his nightstand and rolled over in attempt to fall asleep.


	2. Be Careful, Kurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt deals with his day to day life as a student, dealing with both crushes and enemies. At the end of the day, he retires to his bedroom in solitary, hoping to seek advice from a certain angel..

When Kurt woke up, the first thing he noticed was the sound of his laptop fan running. Groaning inwardly in response, the German unwillingly slid out of bed and reached for the nearest sweatshirt, which happened to be Peter's. Although the two were not dating and were nowhere close to flirting, the two were often mistaken as a couple, most likely because it was Kurt who always stole the other's sweatshirts, and therefore starting the rumor. Rubbing his eyes, Kurt bamfed to the kitchen in hopes of finding a pop-tart or at least a granola bar (students often ransacked the cabinets leading to a grocery run every 3 days or so).  
"Morning," Peter mumbled. The speedster looked up from his coffee and mess of silver hair as the German smiled sleepily at him. "I'd like that back sometime soon," Maximoff said as an offhand comment, knowing 'soon' could mean a few months from now. Kurt pushed his fringe out of his face and as if almost on cue, Jubilee walked in.  
"Can I have," his question was cut off by the girl handing him a scrunchie. "Danke," Kurt thanked her, putting his hair up. Opening various cabinets, Kurt began to quickly scavenge for food, seeing as more students began to file into the kitchen. He grabbed a box of cereal, a bowl, and the half-empty carton of milk and headed towards the lounge, saving the seats for younger students.  
"Morning, Kurt," Ororo said, lounging on the couch beside him and practically laying on Warren Worthington iii.  
"Guten Morgen, Ororo," he said politely back, smiling at both her and Warren. Only one smile was returned. Warren and Ororo too, were often mistaken as a couple, but if anything they were friends with benefits (if that). Warren idly was playing with Ororo's now ever-growing white hair as he watched whatever was on the tv.  
"How did you sleep?" Ororo tried to pick up the conversation as Kurt poured cereal into his bowl. "It was alright. I was tired," it wasn't a lie. After the strange encounter he had and the adrenaline wore off, Kurt was exhausted. "And you?"  
"I would have slept better if somebody kept their music down," Ororo forcefully nudged Warren in the gut and he hardly flinched.  
"You know you love Metallica," Warren grumbled. Kurt noticed things. He noticed the way his hand faltered in brushing through Ororo's hair when she had said good morning to him, he noticed the way Warren's eyes were not failing to peel from the t.v, and he noticed the way Warren's other hand was clenched. Warren's wings too, still full of metal, seemed to be placed uncomfortably on the couch to accommodate Ororo's position.  
"Not at three in the fucking morning," she scoffed, turning back at him. For the first time, Warren looked away from the station and down at her, his mess of curls moving with him.  
"Piss off," was all he said before turning back. It looked like Angel could use some sleep too, Kurt thought, from the dark bags under his eyes. He said nothing though, and focused on pouring the milk into his cereal bowl and handing it off to Kitty for her to use. The clock in living room chimed 9:00, which to most students, signified class would be starting in 30 minutes, but to students like Peter, Warren, and Scott, they spent most of their days doing as they pleased, whether that be training, stealing, going to an actual job, or working out. Sighing, Kurt quickly ate the rest of his cereal and offered to take Ororo's empty bowl to the kitchen so she could get to her room and dress herself appropriately for school.  
Standing to get Ororo's trash, Wagner chanced a glance at Warren, but the boy had his eyes glued to the television once again. After cleaning up the mess his immediate friends had made, Kurt bamfed off to his room to change his pants. The day was a typical one, although he had hardly any classes with his fellow friends (due to his lack of education in Germany, Xavier thought it would be best to put Kurt in some of the lower classes. For example: Algebra I, English (10th grade), Honors Biology). There was one class though that Kurt always dreaded: finance. Truthfully, the actual class was fine and Kurt always stayed around a low 'A', but the people there... if anything provoked anger in Kurt, it was Toad.  
Toad, the most vile, disgusting, and unnecessary student at Xavier's who constantly made it their goal to make Kurt's life a living Hell.  
On more than one occasion, Toad and him had gotten into a fight which consisted of Toad's God-awful slime and Kurt's bamfs and cutlass. From then on, Kurt was no longer allowed to carry a cutlass to his classes.  
Toad and his friends sat in the back of the classroom, forcing Kurt and their other victims to sit ahead of them. Nothing made Kurt's blood pump more and make his eyes flash bright red in anger than feeling that cold, slimy substance on the back of his neck. Kurt could remember vividly the third time something like that had happened, and it ended up with Toad underneath of him with Kurt's hands around his neck. It'll be fine, Kurt would tell himself, and then he would walk into class and see him. It was as if Toad had never heard of a shower!  
Regardless, Kurt took his seat.  
It didn't take long for Toad and his crew to start making those disgusting frog and typical American teenage boy sounds that made fun of disabilities to start. Hank McCoy, seemingly oblivious, continued to teach about numbers and statistics (all information Kurt could memorize and copy down at a later note). Kurt on the other-hand, was not so patient.  
"Could you shut the hell up?" Kurt retorted, rendering the classroom silent. Turning around to scowl at Toad, he could feel his eyes turn red as Toad's smirk formed on his lips.  
"Oopsie," he mouthed as McCoy cleared his throat.  
"Kurt, could you please step out into the hall?" Kurt mouthed a one last, 'fuck you' to Toad before standing up and walking towards the door. Hank trailed behind the blue mutant and shut the door behind them, and stared at Kurt, crossing his arms.  
"Can you explain to me why you keep doing this? I know you're a good person and you would never intentionally hurt anyone-"  
"Anyone but Toad," Kurt corrected, trying to calm himself down and will his yellow iris' to come back.  
"Kurt," Hank sighed exasperated. "I don't know what to keep telling the Professor. Or Raven, for that matter." This, in fact, did not help ease Kurt in the slightest.  
"You're telling Raven about my fights?" Kurt tried to contain his tone of shock and surprise. Sure, Raven had saved him from Berlin, but Hank was acting as if she was his mother. Which, of course couldn't be true, because his real mother tried to drown him in a well and left him on the circus doorstep. Mystique would never do that.  
"Of course I'm telling her," McCoy said in a hushed whisper. "She's asked me to inform you about what goes on."  
"So now she is stalking me?"  
"That's not what I said," Hank pursed his lips. "Listen, you're clearly worked up. Jean and Peter should be down at the Danger Room. This is your last class of the day anyways so why don't you head down there and blow some steam?" Hank put a hand on Kurt's left shoulder. He nodded.  
***  
Once changed into proper gym attire, Kurt began to stretch his arms as he walked downstairs to the Danger Room, not bothering to bamf or take the provided elevators. Passing Hank's office, memories of Warren laying on the metal table screaming in agony pierced his mind. Shaking his head visibly, Kurt opened the training room door, hoping a program wasn't going on. He was correct. Jean was working on weights while Peter ran laps at his high speed, creating a nice breeze all around the room. Walking towards the bars, Kurt thought it best to practice his trapeze tricks that had been resting dormant for the past few weeks.  
"All training," Erik had said. "There's no time to waste. En Sabah Nur was just one of many mutants you will have to go up against. There's no time to spend on circus tricks," to which Raven scolded him for.  
Erik wasn't here now, and it wasn't like Jean was overly eager to start a program with the Sentinels. Powdering his hands, Kurt hopped up and relished the feeling of pulling himself up to sit on the bar, almost distracted and certainly mesmerized by Peter's running which was creating a silver streak through the air.   
"Kurt!" Jean called from across the room. "Did Erik send you down here?"  
"Hank did," he replied shortly, focusing back in on his work and quivering muscles. Clearly not working with his acrobatic skills had left a toll on his body. Jean asked no more questions, to which Kurt was thankful for. His mind though, did drift elsewhere. What was the man behind the screen doing right now? Kurt wasn't an idiot and he knew there was absolutely no chance of Warren running that Dark Web account, whatever it was. Out there, AngelofDeath was living a normal life with normal friends. He probably had a dog too, or was he too sociopathic to hold any true love for an animal? However, if he truly was a sociopath, he would try to blend in with society and own a dog, maybe even two! Kurt grinned at the thought of two Samoyeds running through a living room.  
It was becoming evident to both Kurt and Jean (who he could tell was staring) that he wasn't in the mood for a proper workout either, despite his raging behavior less than ten minutes ago. Sighing, Kurt swung upside down on the bar and landed on his feet. 'Maybe I could go on a run', Kurt thought, as he walked towards the only exit in the room and opted to bamf this time around.  
Teleporting to his room, Kurt grabbed his phone and headphones, suspiciously eyeing his laptop before bamfing outside to the trails. Not many students came here, which Kurt was thankful for. If there was one thing better on a run rather than drowning out the world with music, it was an empty trail ahead. He started out with a slow jog and smiled as the piano fluidly rushed over him. Both Scott and Peter ridiculed him for not listening to more 'upbeat' songs when he ran, but Kurt found the alternative, more slower songs better in the way they let him pick a pace and stick to it. There was no need for rushing these things.  
'Sing me to sleep, I'm tired and I-I want to go to bed' the lyrics rang in his ears as he carefully steadied his breath. Time passed rapidly and school seemingly let out, as piles of kids rushed out of the building and outside whether that be to the basketball courts, fields, bonds, trails, or sidewalks to either skateboard or roller skate. The school was alive. Looking high into the air, Kurt shielded his eyes from the sun as Warren quickly soared away to wherever the boy went after school.  
'You could be my unintended choice to live my life extended, you could be the one I'll always love-' Kurt paused his playlist and put his headphones around his neck, legs aching from his quick, 30 minute run.  
Waving hello to several passing students, Kurt entered the school and made his way to his room, snagging an apple on the way. He drew the curtains to let sunlight spill into his room and he momentarily watched as Xavier's became alive. Nobody ever liked going to classes (except maybe Jubilee or Jean), everyone just wanted protection. Protection was what they got- along with a highschool diploma. Well, most of them would get one anyways.   
Kurt tugged out Jubilee's scrunchie and walked towards his bed, sitting on top of the covers, and grabbed his laptop (still suspiciously running along with its fan). Opening it, Kurt was almost surprised that his computer didn't have a meltdown, glitch, and destroy itself. That's what happened in the movies his friends took him to watch. It didn't take long though, for it to act up, and it didn't even take ten minutes for his screen to go black and the strange man appear again, this time in a seemingly different location. Although every time he appears he nearly sends Kurt into cardiac arrest, Kurt was almost glad to see him. It was proof that last night he wasn't just dreaming or hallucinating.  
"Hallo," Kurt was the first to speak, suddenly aware how lit up his room was and how clearly the man was seeing him.  
"You're blue," he stated plainly.  
"Want to know something else?"   
"Humor me," AngelofDeath leaned back in his chair once more like he had done the previous night. Kurt lifted up his tail into the camera's view and waited for the stranger's reaction, but none came. No leaning in, no gasp, no laugh or yell of terror. He sat there.  
"You're not surprised?" The German asked awkwardly, adjusting the laptop so he wasn't at such an awkward angle.  
"Not much surprises me, Kurt."  
"I bet I can."  
"You really can't," the man sighed, most likely out of boredom. Kurt knew he could be doing much more important things right now and hacking into banks and stealing millions of dollars in cash anonymously, but instead, he chose to spend his Friday evening (or night: Kurt had no idea what time zone he was in due to the black room void of windows or light) with Kurt.  
"I was raised in a circus," there was no reaction.  
"I fought in the Apocalypse?" No response.  
"I nearly killed this kid in my class with my cutlass. I would have if it weren't for one of my friends holding me back," Kurt hit the jackpot.  
"Who the fuck carries a cutlass to class?" AngelofDeath asked, sitting up closer to the screen.  
"Well technically I'm not allowed to carry it around any more," he said with a frown.  
"Pity," the man paused. "Why exactly did you try to kill him?" Kurt sat up straighter and sighed, saying, "You have to understand, we really don't like each other."  
"Clearly," Angel seemed amused.  
"His name's Toad," Kurt grimaced.  
"Not a preferable name."  
"No, it's not. He has the mutation and attributes of one as well. I've hated him ever since I stepped into this school. In finance class, he kept spitting his nasty frog juices at me and talking rather loudly, so I decided I would do the whole class a favor in getting rid of him. His friends were going to be next, but-"  
"But your friend held you back?" Angel offered and Kurt nodded. "Listen to be very closely. Be careful, Kurt, not to act on your feelings. Acting on your feelings will leave you in a mess. It's important that you plan out whatever it is you plan on doing, whether that be asking someone out or murdering. Both being 'taken out' in a sense. Use your brain so you can figure out all possibilities and come up with an answer to all of them. Understand?" Kurt hesitated. Where did this come from?  
"I do."  
"Good. Now, go over with me how you will properly kill this Toad."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The songs Kurt was listening to on his run were  
> Asleep: The Smiths  
> Unintended: Muse


End file.
